


【麦藏】想见见未来情人的佣兵

by BurntJuly



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:49:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29748003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurntJuly/pseuds/BurntJuly
Summary: 一个叫杰西的枪手向邪教组织许愿，将未来情人召唤了过来，并稀里糊涂地开启了一段冒险。
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AU，部分术语来自诡秘之主，世界观是传统西幻。总而言之是一个缝合怪......

昏暗的室内，烧着一根劣质的白蜡烛，麦克雷盯着帷幕后那个戴着兜帽的占卜师，揉了鼻子。

满帐篷都是仪式精油的味道，而对面的神棍一无所觉地举着一枚肮脏的戒指，不时发出奇怪的喃喃自语。

“这就是你献给主的祭品吗？”占卜家半天后问道。

“是的。”麦克雷漫不经心地回答道。

这是他不久前随探索小队到密林深处捡到的古董，上面既没有镶嵌宝石，戒身也是廉价的黄铜，值不上几个钱币。恰逢某个神明的教徒团大张旗鼓地来镇中布道，他便抱着玩玩的心态来看个热闹。

占卜家严肃地说道：“这枚戒指可以被称为克洛诺斯之戒，神的启示告诉我，它涉及了时间领域的权柄。”

“这名字听起来很酷，”麦克雷支肘撑在胡桃木桌上，这使他差点碰倒了旁边的银制水壶，“所以我能用它来换取什么呢？”

“一个预言。”占卜家答道，“感恩于我主的博爱，在祂接受这份献祭之后，你还能通过对应权柄实现一个愿望。”

麦克雷费力地从对方弯弯绕绕的用词中提取了大致的意思，挑了挑眉表示会意。

“你可以先向我提出一个问题。”占卜家不知从哪掏出了一个灰蒙蒙的水晶球。

“嗯......从哪儿可以挖到价值连城的宝藏？”

“这不算预言。”

“那么......我只能问未来在我身上发生的事？”

见对方点头后，麦克雷随口道，“那就预言我未来的配偶吧。”

占卜家闻言，将那枚戒指按在水晶球上，它随之奇异地溶解消失了。水晶球从内部透出了虚幻的光辉，这破碎组成了一个扭曲模糊的影像。

看来他是一个不赖的魔术师。麦克雷想着。

“我看到了一个恶鬼。”

“什么？”麦克雷几乎要嗤笑出声，“你的意思是我未来会被恶灵缠身吗？”

占卜家依旧板着一张脸，“这位先生，看来你缺乏一定的神秘学常识。恶鬼与亡灵族不同，前者和精灵一样，同样是生物种族。”

“谢谢你的种族课，不过我可无法想象和恶魔组成探险队出生入死的情景，它们只会是我的猎杀对象。”麦克雷禁不住联想到自己的某个精灵族队友，他有个身材火辣的姐姐，而精灵美女和容貌一样惊人的战斗力完美扼杀了他的非分之想。

“好了，预言部分结束了。你还可以向主许下一个愿望。”占卜家无视了他二度偷换的概念，接着道。

“我记得你说愿望和时间有关，那么你把我这个未来的恶鬼情人变过来吧。”

占卜家做出闭眼倾听的动作，“如你所愿。”

麦克雷又耐心等待了一会，“我似乎没看到这里出现第三个人。”

“在主的威能之下，他所在的时间维度已经发生了扭曲。你只要怀着一颗虔诚的心回归日常生活，自然会遇见他的。”

“那我拭目以待。”男女不忌的麦克雷没有纠结所谓的“他”，没听完占卜家繁琐的布道词，敷衍了一句离开了这神棍的帐篷。

外面被教徒团吸引来的本地人并不多，一旁一个老妇人在和兜售灵器的商贩讨价还价。

“什么？你说这个盘子需要八个银币？可它除了摆水果之外还能用来干什么！”

说得好，女士。麦克雷在心中腹诽道。

他是一个从王国内陆移居来的年轻枪手，枪法上乘，还怀揣着闯荡出些名气的梦想，时常作为雇佣兵随酒馆临时组建的探索队深入城镇外的密林。虽然林中时常有超自然事件与会喷火的野兽出没，偶尔也会碰上不入流的法师施展他的花招，但他从不相信所谓神灵的存在，也不认为恶鬼这种听起来能和邪恶狩猎物划上等号的生物可以与自己和平相处，甚至亲密无间。

懒洋洋地走过熙熙攘攘的石板大道，一棵橄榄树下有异乡人在拉手风琴唱语种不明的歌曲。麦克雷一如往常推门走进常去的酒馆，要了一杯酒。

等夜色深沉酒杯见底，未接悬赏的枪手推了几个老友提议的牌局，选择回家睡大觉。

门吱嘎一响，两秒后后，煤油灯在屋里撑出了一片暖橘色的空间，忠实地勾勒出麦克雷卧房里的陈设——以及床上的一个不速之客。对方的脸隐没在黑暗中，凭身形可以看出是一名男性，此时颇放松地半倚在床背上，并没有多余的动作。

“呃，先生，我想你不至于糊涂到走错了家门。”麦克雷用闲聊的语气道，未提煤油灯的右手无声无息地按在左轮枪柄上，“你的拜访方式真是独特。”

“我拜访你？看来你并不清楚自己干了什么好事。”对方冷冰冰道。

麦克雷早将白天的经历忘了个干净，只觉得这是对面这个怪诞窃贼的话术，“好吧，似乎聊天并不能解决问题。”

屋里沉寂了一秒，那人又道：“少玩那些没用的小伎俩，杰西，你那几枚子弹伤不到我。”

“你把我召唤过来又不认识我，这又是在整哪一出？”他接着说道。

麦克雷随即发现自己按住枪的手莫名其妙地不能动了，这令他意识到了对方的棘手。“召唤”二字同时唤起了他的回忆。他有些不可思议道：“实话实说，我今天做了一个占卜，许愿未来情人的出现。这或许和你有点关系……可这不应该只是教徒的装神弄鬼吗？”枪手将最后一句话咽在了心里。

“许愿未来情人的出现？”对方重复了一遍，“真是像极了你的作风。”说着，他举起一只胳膊，朝着麦克雷的方向招了一下。

一个难以违抗的牵引力将麦克雷径直带到了床前，火光同时映出了对方的相貌。

“你不是人类？”枪手盯着面前冷色皮肤的男性。他穿着东洋特有的宽袖弓道服，裸露着肌肉虬结的左臂，面部线条锋利，像王国内多数中年男人一样蓄着胡子，但双眼被幽幽磷火取代。

恶鬼轻笑了下，露出尖锐的犬齿，“这不是显而易见的事吗？”

不得不说，虽然对方是个彻头彻尾的非人生物，但长相实在怪异地合乎麦克雷的胃口。他有些费力地将目光从恶鬼的脸上挪开，“所以，你确实是我被召唤来的情人？”

“你认为还有别的可能吗？”

真是咄咄逼人。麦克雷嘟囔道：“你是那个占卜家的同伙也不一定……”这只是他反驳的一句托词，如果那群异教徒有本事驱使这种强大的恶鬼替他们做招摇撞骗的勾当，压根就不需要这样褴褛筚路地周游布道。

恶鬼摆出一副思索的表情，“嗯，不错的猜测。那你还要上我吗？”

麦克雷的脑袋一时没转过弯，“先生，我没意料到你思想的跨度这么大。”

“你突然不说甜言蜜语真让我不适应。”恶鬼摸了摸枪手的脸，他的五指冰冷，像工匠雕琢抛光后的宝石蹭过肌肤，留下鲜明的触感，“不然你召唤未来的情人出来想做什么？”

麦克雷先前没想那么多，但他没有否认，他隐约明白如果自己顺势为之，可以得到什么。

枪手道：“我想那伙异教徒不至于能下血本请到你这样的美人。可以告诉我你的名字吗？”

恶鬼哼了一声，“岛田半藏。”

“半藏，我知道了。不过我想我平时不常会叫你的名字，亲爱的。”

麦克雷有一个低沉醇厚的好嗓子，这令他在有意为之时能成功营造出一个暧昧的气氛。他完全忘了自己面对占卜家曾放出的阙词，将煤油灯搁置在一旁，一手覆上恶鬼的手背。

半藏知道这是麦克雷的试探，他眯起眼，反手回握住，将手指插进对方的指缝中，“你不会还是个没开过苞的毛头小子吧？”

“虽然很不愿意承认，但确实如此。”麦克雷先前并没有什么嫖妓的想法。

半藏意味不明地笑了一声，直接将麦克雷拽上了床，他解开自己腰间的束带，在晦暗的灯光中袒露出结实的胸膛，左胸上型似赤鬼的纹身在光影中若隐若现，像是暗藏危险的勾引。麦克雷仰躺在床上，摘下自己领口的方巾，他能闻到一股催情的香气，此时正缓缓充斥着房间。这令他有些头脑发昏，胯下滚烫。

“这么快就有效果了？小处男？”明显是罪魁祸首的恶鬼舔了舔嘴唇，赤裸着上身贴向麦克雷，丰腴的乳肉隔着衬衫挤压着枪手体毛浓密的胸膛，传达出与先前不符的高热。

“你有体温了？”麦克雷试图让自己表现的镇静一些，但急躁抚摸半藏脖颈的手暴露了他的状况。他勃起的阴茎撑起了裤裆，不太受控地磨蹭着恶鬼紧实的小腹。

恶鬼一边用牙齿一粒粒解开他的扣子，一边慢条斯理地说：“我们种族可以控制自己的发情期，发情的症状就是信息素外溢、体温升高。”脱下麦克雷的衬衫后，他支起上半身，开始解枪手的皮带。

“这听起来很像魅魔。”

半藏嗤道：“那群靠发情勾引蠢货变强的家伙？恶鬼的发情期是为了增加受孕概率的。”

麦克雷看着半藏趴伏在自己大腿上，解开裤链，掏出枪手的阴茎。他的老二尺寸可观，上面筋络分明，铃口分泌出了一些透明的前列腺液。恶鬼并不意外地端详了几秒，一手握住了阴茎，凑上去舔弄了起来。

湿热的口腔包裹住了柱身，看得出半藏的口活很好，并且不知道什么叫循序渐进，这令麦克雷下腹一紧，热血上头，爽的险些当即缴械投降。

“嘶……慢点，甜心。”麦克雷揉弄着半藏披散下来的黑发。

“放心，你狼狈的样子我可没少见过。”半藏吐出又硬了几分的阴茎，娴熟地撸动着。他嘴唇红润，唾液沾湿了嘴角和部分胡须，双唇翕动间像是在索吻。麦克雷不假思索地靠近，亲吻起对方。

真是个艳鬼。他想。

接吻时半藏不时发出模糊的哼声，颧骨上染上酡红，看得出发情期让他颇为难捱。麦克雷搂住发着热的恶鬼，伸了一手探入他还没有褪下的袴内，果不其然在收缩的穴口摸到了一手的热液。他将指尖连成丝的分泌液涂抹在半藏的纹身和乳晕上，如愿以偿换来了对方反射性的颤抖。

“所以，在发情期做爱会让你怀孕吗？”

“成功率非常高。”半藏脱下碍事的袴，“怎么？你想让我怀孕吗？”

“我想未来的我同样如此。”

半藏挑了挑眉，“当然，你可没少就这个事和我耍赖。不过孕育生命太麻烦了，我也不想多个小累赘。”

麦克雷耸了耸肩，“相信我也会尊重你的选择。”

“你看起来有些失望，宝贝。”恶鬼带着些蛊惑的语气道，“不过我和你也不是不可以，反正回到未来的过程会让我的孕育进程消失。”

“听起来不赖。”麦克雷禁不住冒出了一个古怪的想法，如果半藏能够带着自己亲自娩出的小鬼回到未来，他算不算以一种神秘学的形式绿了自己。

“来吧，让你体验一下有情人在侧的快乐。”半藏又将他推倒在床上，没有做什么扩张，张开腿扶着麦克雷的老二，缓缓坐了下来。

“你看起来比我还心急。”麦克雷一边低喘一边道。他感受着自己的阴茎抵住半藏濡湿的穴口，又一点点进入对方湿热的甬道的过程，一直等半藏坐到了底又起身，麦克雷跟着挺动起了腰。

恶鬼完全没有压抑自己的呻吟，他在麦克雷有些莽撞的抽插中断断续续道：“我早就想跳过前戏让你操我了。发情期可不好受。”他健壮的胸脯在没刻意绷紧的情况下显得格外柔软，以至随颠动肉欲横生地上下起伏，连狰狞的纹身都带上了几分不明的意味。

麦克雷非常诚实地上手揉捏那两块软肉，现在还没到最热的季节，但半藏浑身上下已经热汗淋漓，从脖颈到胸口都蒸出大片的潮红。赤鬼的图案随之变形，枪手粗糙的手指在上面留下青白色的指印。半藏一边含糊地咒骂着“没轻没重的臭小子”，一边幅度不小地扭动着结实的腰腹，企图将麦克雷的阴茎吞得更深。麦克雷立刻会意，他起身将恶鬼按倒在床上，以一种侵略性极强的压制者姿态支肘贴近着半藏，将阴茎重新推入恶鬼的肠道。

只要半藏愿意，他能以不下十种方法轻易了结这个青年人类的生命。但他只是觉得有趣地扬了扬眉，大敞着结实的双腿任由麦克雷为之。

“嗯.......让我找找。”麦克雷舔了舔干燥的上唇，他的老二碾过自己年长情人的敏感点，如愿以偿地换来对方性感的哼声，“还不够.......”他闭了闭眼，触碰到了一个环状的肉口，半藏腿根痉挛了一下，同时爆了句粗话，这让麦克雷可以确定，那就是恶鬼最隐蔽的生殖腔口。

麦克雷将阴茎抵在半藏的腔道口缓缓磨蹭，将脑袋埋在对方的侧颈处吮吻，带着几分小情人撒娇的意味。他感受着半藏心照不宣地、在喘息中打开生殖腔的过程，然后顶了进去。

里面涌动着丰沛的欲液，腔道热情地含吮住了麦克雷的阴茎，未经人事的枪手小子来不及招架，便紧紧地顶住半藏肉实的臀瓣，射在了里面。

半藏抚摸着对方因为射精绷紧的脊背，尾音微哑道：“十二分钟，勉强合格。”

“......上帝，你里面真是紧得要命。”

“没必要拔出来了，我想你们年轻人精力恢复得很快。”半藏用双腿绞住了枪手的腰。

接下来的后半夜，麦克雷身体力行地证实了恶鬼的论断，两人在床上纠缠翻滚了很久，直到半藏射精、潮吹、发情热后的体温回落，麦克雷依旧难以餍足地享用着自己昏昏欲睡的情人。

这直接导致了直到日上三竿时，枪手才在自己一片凌乱的床铺上醒来。他揉了揉发胀的脑袋，有些迟钝地四顾了一遍。被褥上还残留着干涸的精斑，提醒着他昨夜的一场艳遇并不是一场梦境。麦克雷捡起挂在床尾的衣服套上，又回头扫了眼空空荡荡的床。

“你看起来真像只被人遗弃的小狗。”半藏倚着门框，抱臂看着他。

麦克雷意外地回头，“我还以为你走了。”

“作用在我身上的召唤估计十天后才会失效。”半藏转过身，“置换时空可不是许个愿就灵验的小打小闹，昨天忘了问你，你对此付出了什么代价？”

“我向一个教徒团赠送了一枚戒指。严格来讲，是因为我赠送了戒指才回馈了预言。”

“描述一下戒指的样子。”

“呃......它看起来很古朴？没有嵌入装饰物，和针线匠人常备的指环没什么两样。”麦克雷随手比划了下。

半藏面色沉了下来，“看来这几天我有事情做了。”

“什么？”麦克雷下意识接道，但恶鬼没有理会他，抓起一旁的复合弓便往外走去。

屋外马车声和人声传进室内，麦克雷踩上皮靴匆忙跟了上去：“你要去哪儿？带上我！”


	2. Chapter 2

半藏看起来并不是很乐意对方的跟随，他撂下一声“回去”，见麦克雷没有听从，便不再吭声，自顾自走了下去。一直走出热闹的城镇，穿过暮春的旷野，顿足在森林边陲的小径上，他才勉为其难地回头看了一眼背后应声停步的枪手。

“你没必要跟着我，小子，你还不够强大。”他在这个时候比起一个情人，更像是一位带着俯视姿态的陌生强者了。

麦克雷觉得自己用不着吃自己的醋，实力对自己而言是随时间守恒的，如果可以他也希望从未来的自己那儿借点本事来，想来那家伙应该不会拒绝，嗯，应该。枪手收敛了下自己发散的念头，笑了笑道：“我不会给你添麻烦的，遇上危险我跑得比谁都快。现在我只是想在你身边。”

恶鬼拧起眉毛，背过了身，“你总是那么令人伤脑筋。想来随你，我要先去拜访一个人。”

麦克雷立刻冲上前与他并肩，“是谁？”

“一个盟友。”

密林深处，遮天蔽日的高树展开阔叶，协同浓郁近乎白色的雾气，将阳光层层削弱成了微弱的光源，视野所及只有不足三米的范围。

“我还没从东部进入过这里。”麦克雷踩碎了地上一截枯枝，“你的朋友住在森林里吗？”

这个森林位于两个王国的交界，地域广袤，横断了一个洲界，可能是受某位神明、或者传说中某个大法师布下的法阵影响，这里的雾气终年浓郁无法驱散，有时会扭曲空间，将闯入者带离到森林内部数百里外的地方。这里危机四伏，但也充满机遇，吸引了一波又一波前来寻宝的探险队，麦克雷作为以此谋生的佣兵，自然也是其中之一。

半藏点了点头，“不想死的话就站在我一米范围内。”

麦克雷顺从地靠近了他，四周一片死寂，只有两人踩在树枝上的脆响。

不知又走了多久，林内气温骤降，缠绕在榉树上的藤本植物覆上一层冰霜。一个深黑色的灵体在两人面前凝聚成型。

“这是……”麦克雷睁大了眼。

一张面目模糊的人脸凸显在鬼影上，它张开嘴企图发出尖啸，下一秒又惨叫着碎裂了开来。

“怨魂。”箭矢飞回了半藏手中，他收起弓接道。

“能显著改变周围的环境，位阶很高。”麦克雷补充道。

“死之前应该等同正神教会执事级别。”半藏迈步，“看什么看？怨灵防御弱，如果不抢在它攻击前击杀它对付起来同样会很麻烦。”

麦克雷讪讪地收回目光，跟了上去。

沿途又杀了不少袭击生物，光线近乎消失，树木隐没成了幢幢黑影，外界看来已经进入黄昏。

终于，半藏停在了一座石碑前，上面的咒文磨灭不清，布满了野兽指爪留下的划痕。他将手指划破，蘸着血在石面上画了一个复杂的符号。

最后一笔画成的瞬间，石碑散发出蒙蒙的辉光，随后猛地炽烈了起来。麦克雷不得不用手掩在面前回避光芒，再睁开眼时，面前的树林已经消失了，取而代之的是一条蜿蜒在山道的台阶，延伸到一座悬崖上的木屋。他眯起眼细看，木屋旁围列着茂盛的杉树，窗口亮着暖黄的光。

“这是传送阵？”

半藏摇了摇头，“森林内位移类的法阵无效，石碑只是障眼法的阵眼。”

所以，他们确实已经走到了森林的边缘。

“悬崖的另一头就是王国了吗？”

“不，还是森林。”

“你的朋友看来是住在密林的中段了，真是个隐秘的地方。”

半藏不置可否。说话间，他们已经走到了木屋前，麦克雷这才发现这间木屋比远看要大的多。恶鬼叩响了木门。

伴随着清脆的铃铛声，门从内部被拉开了，一位戴着尖顶软帽的女巫脸上挂着笑，她有着一头漂亮的金发，眼睛是偏深的碧蓝色，“半藏，好久不见。这位是？”

恶鬼随着女巫的目光看向麦克雷，“保镖。”

“好，欢迎你，先生。”女巫将两人请进了屋内，她不难看出麦克雷的真实水平，但没有多问。

屋内空间很大，中心位置摆着一张橡木餐桌，上面摆放着古典精巧的茶具，和盘子上被切了一块的吐司面包。四壁是规则砌成的浅褐色石块，爬藤植物缠绕在上面，开着会发亮的花。

女巫替他们沏了两杯茶，“我叫安吉拉·齐格勒，保镖先生怎么称呼？”

“杰西·麦克雷。”

“我来找你查询一个人的行踪。”半藏开门见山道。

“乐意效劳。”安吉拉道，“我有些好奇是什么让你变化这么大。”她上回见到半藏还是长发披散的青年模样。

“现在的我是二十年后的样子。”

“嗯……包括人格吗？我好像明白了。”安吉拉没有多问，示意两人随行。他们穿过走廊，推门进入了最里面的一间屋子。

“这里是我的书房，也是占卜室。”

占卜？麦克雷看了半藏一眼，“你要请齐格勒女士占卜那个占卜师的行踪吗？”

半藏没否认，“我知道你想问什么。占卜师确实有反占卜的能力，但他不可能强过齐格勒。”

麦克雷在路途中和他详述了赠戒的经过，不知道半藏怎么得出的这个结论，“他能得到神灵的回应，还能把你变过来。”

“你还是缺少神秘学的常识。”半藏瞥了他一眼，“非正统教派的神灵无法回应信徒的祈祷，那个占卜家只是在装神弄鬼。把我变过来是戒指的功能。而齐格勒甚至掌握了起死回生的法术。”

安吉拉谦逊地回应一笑，“我大概弄懂了前因后果。请进吧。”

麦克雷神色复杂，他原本以为占卜师是个神棍，半藏的出现让他改变了想法，但对方的一番话又证明，占卜师确实是个神棍。

不过事实的本质还是发生了变化，比如，神灵确实存在，甚至还有正统与否之分。

占卜室并不大，三个人进入后甚至显得有些狭窄。靠着墙壁有一架摆满了典籍的书橱，书桌被整理的很干净，只有一张摊开的卷轴、一支羊毛笔和一颗剔透的水晶球。

这枚看起来就比那个神棍的高档得多。

麦克雷捏了捏下巴。

半藏道：“我要占卜一个教徒团的行踪。”

“有他们的随身物品吗？”安吉拉在桌前坐下。

感受到半藏投来的目光，麦克雷摇了摇头：“没有。不过我知道他们信仰的神灵。”

他复述了一遍先前听到布道者喋喋不休的神灵尊名，并补充了见到他们的时间和详细位置。

安吉拉点了点头，“一定的信息也可以和目标建立联系。”她拿起羊毛笔，在卷轴上写下了三段笔法古老的咒文。泛黄的纸张在落笔的瞬间燃烧了起来，灰烬融入了水晶球之中。

在两位造访者眼中，水晶球表面变得一片漆黑，而女巫正做出专注辨认的表情。维持了这样的画面许久，水晶球又逐渐变得纯净剔透。安吉拉直起身，“他们有干扰占卜的非凡物品。”

“你有对付的手段？”麦克雷一知半解地问道。

安吉拉起身，“我需要调配一个魔药，如果成功，应该可以破除它的影响。这应该需要不短的时间。”她看向半藏。

恶鬼耸了耸肩，“三天以内我还是等的起的。”

“好。我先为二位安排一个房间吧。”

马蹄声杂乱地靠近又远去，留下地面震颤的嗡鸣，不远处树叶簌簌作响，知更鸟在梢头叫个不停。

杰西将掩在脸上的宽檐帽掀开，被正午时猛烈的阳光刺个正着，他眯了眯眼，橘红的眼皮上残留着炫目的光斑。

“该死……”他顶着这些恼人的小东西往旁边看，探索队那个叫艾弗的精灵族小子正往他的方向走来。

“伙计，又在这偷懒呢？”艾弗大声道，“该出发了，顺便带你见见新人。”

“嘿，你敢信吗，这回招募来了一个恶鬼！”对方接着说道，三步逼近揽住了他的肩膀，“走吧。”

杰西拍开了他的胳膊，“哼，有点意思。”

他们在探索队的集结处看到了恶鬼。

对方穿着一件制式古典的弓道服，腰上束着绑带，散着一头鸦羽般的长发。感受到两人的视线，他面无表情地回过头，微抿着唇，眉眼带着不明的邪异。

杰西本打算扔个挑衅的表情，却不由先行吹了个口哨，压着嗓子道，“老兄，你看起来不赖。”

恶鬼厌烦地蹙起眉，没有理会他。

“你叫什么名字？”麦克雷绕到他的面前。

对方言简意赅，“滚。”

“我也是7号探索队的，不必这么警惕。我叫杰西·麦克雷，你叫什么？”

“你不配。”恶鬼将他推开，拎起弓往人群外走去。

“我不配？”杰西慢悠悠复述了一遍，“哼，走着瞧。”

麦克雷缓缓睁开了眼，他的脑袋有些疼痛，原先的梦境很快变得模糊不清了。

周围昏黑安静，女巫给他们安排了一个不小的房间，角落点着细长的蜡烛，甚至还有宁神的熏香。

身旁隆起着一个背影，恶鬼侧着身仍在睡眠。麦克雷盯着他微微起伏的肩背轮廓，激烈的心跳逐渐平息下来。几秒后，枪手重新裹紧被子，贴向半藏伸手抱住他的腰。这换来对方一声不满的呓语，枪手将脸埋在他微凉的后颈处，安心地陷入了沉眠。

“先生们，该醒一醒了，”敲门声透过厚重橡木门板传来，“我为你们准备了早餐。”

“如果不是考虑到你们有要务在身，我真不想坏了你们的好梦，”等两人落座，安吉拉端出了两碟盖上了煎蛋的吐司，“这里有黄油和果酱，我还泡了一壶茶。好了，说些正事，魔药的配制很顺利，我已经占卜出了目标的行踪，他们正向王国西部的殖民地行进，具体位置我标注在了上面。”说着，她递给了半藏一张有些旧了的地图。

麦克雷懒洋洋地瞥了一眼，那片殖民地对他来说还很陌生，听那些骄矜作态的吟游诗人讲述，应该是一个混乱的地方。

不过他并不在乎去哪儿，与他而言这是一场与硝烟作伴的蜜月旅行。

嗯，硝烟。

麦克雷摩挲着自己的下巴，那里又冒出了胡茬，他前阵子在考虑蓄不蓄胡。

但这不是重点，他感觉自己遗漏了什么。

“杰西，你发什么呆？”桌对面的恶鬼看着他道。

哦，该死。

“真是不幸，亲爱的，我落下了我的枪。”

TBC


End file.
